


Waiting.

by Pious_Erika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Mild Angst, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rose is married to both Kanaya and John, Yes Kanaya is a lesbian, also warning for lewd talk, are they married to each other?, but it works out happily in the end, but the question is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: In The Hospital Waiting Room, They, The Wife And Husband of Rose Lalonde, Wait.





	Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> An exploration of the dynamic between Kanaya and John.

In the hospital waiting room, the Wife and Husband of Rose Lalonde, Kanaya Maryam and John Egbert, wait.

Rose was have a C-section.

It was Rose's idea to have kids. Because that is what families do.

John was to be the dad, Kanaya would be mama, and Rose mommy.

The pregnancy went smoothly, but it was soon discovered that Rose would not be able to give birth safely, twins they were, thus a C-section would be required.

So Her Wife and Husband waited.

Kanaya felt Karkat's hand on her shoulder, John felt Vriska's. Their best friends here to comfort them in this ordeal. They reached out and took their morail's hand to give the assurance back.

John and Kanaya reflected on their relationship with the other.

John loved Rose, Kanaya loved Rose, but did they love each other?

Kanaya knew John was important to Rose, John was Rose's first love during high school.

John knew Kanaya was important to Rose, Kanaya married Rose first after university.

It was a year into the RoseMary marriage did Rose learn that John's dad died. John fell into a depression, and when Rose learned of this she convinced John to move with her and Kanaya.

After half a year of living together, old flames reignited and Rose proposed a question to Kanaya, "Can I marry John?"

It took Kanaya week to answer, but she said yes. John made Rose just as happy as Kanaya did, and Kanaya liked seeing Rose happy.

It was a small ceremony, not official. Legally, Rose and Kanaya would still be married, but John would unofficially part of the marriage.

It was awkward at first, but routines were developed. John and Kanaya had an understanding that, while friends, lacked romantic interest in each other. They could share the same bed, cuddle, provide supporting friendship to each other, even cooperate during making love to Rose, but that was about it.

When Rose revealed she wanted kids, because that is what usually families do, Kanaya and John were thrilled. They used IVF to assure pregnancy.

Now Wife and Husband wait for their Wife to be out of medical. And they began to talk.

"Kanaya, do I ever feel like a burden to you?" John said out of the blue

Vriska and Karkat looked shocked at the question

"No, You Don't." Kanaya said as if it was nothing

"really?" John said

"You Are As Much A Burden To Me As I Am To You. Do You Think I Am A Burden To You And Rose" Kanaya asked

"no you are incredibly loving and supportive" John said

"And You Are The Same" Kanaya assured

Vriska and Karkat calmed down

Kanaya breathed in "Honestly John, I Agreed To You Joining Our Marriage Because I Like You. You Have Given Me Nothing But Joy, Pranks Aside. You Are Just As Much A Husband To Me As You Are To Rose. You Are A Good Friend, An Emotial Support, And Dare I say Competent Lover, What More Could I Ask For In A Husband. Even Though This What Not I Was Expecting When I Gave My Vows To Rose, You Are My Husband As Much Rose Is My Wife."

John, Karkat and Vriska looked amazed at Kanaya and were in awe of her speech. It was Vriska who broke the sound of silence.

"W8, you 2 fucked?" Vriska said confused "I thought....."

"Rose Convinced Me To Try John Dicking Me While She Sat On My Face And I Found It Quite Nice......."

"TO MUCH INFORMATION" Karkat screamed which got him a round of shushing, but his valid point was made.

The friends conversed more, avoiding the topic of fucking, until a doctor came into inform them the procedure was a success and the babies were stable. 

The 4 cried tears of joy in each others arms. They were escorted to the viewing area where Rose was waiting in a wheel chair.

"Hello Kanaya, John" Rose said weakly but happily. She gestured where the children were.

Husband and Wife looked over and saw the most beautiful sight, their children.

2 babies, looking like lumps. As babies should.

"One girl, one boy, for now at least" Rose said happily

"Porrim, Kanaya's mother, for the girl." Rose continued "And Jack, for John's father, for the boy" Rose finished

The 3 joined together in joy. They know not what exactly what the future would hold, but they knew they would go into it together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had this fic in my head for years.


End file.
